


Rhythms

by CorsetJinx



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Sass, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: A moment of rest in-between their explorations of the Moon Cell. Or it would be, if a certain person stopped moving for two seconds and let Gilgamesh sleep.





	Rhythms

"What are you doing, little mongrel?" Gilgamesh sighed, resigning himself to the shaking of the bed and his Master climbing around him. Opening his eyes, he has just enough time to glimpse Hakuno's frown before she flops onto her side and burrows against him. He grunts, lifting an arm to give her more room.

"Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" Gilgamesh grumbled, shifting so that he could trap one of Hakuno's legs between his own. She squirmed, grunting her protest, and he smiled.

One of her small hands pushed at his shoulder. "Let me go, you giant pervert."

" _You're_ the pervert, Master." Gilgamesh mused, lifting his leg anyway. "Climbing into my bed in the middle of the night. Without announcing yourself, no less." _Was_ it night? He didn't really care. Not much made sense in this world anyway.

Hakuno nipped sharply at his collarbone, making him jump and hiss under his breath. When he tried to push her away she clung onto him with all her strength. Finally she drew back, looking satisfied as he muttered curses in her general direction. The spot she'd bitten stung a little, admittedly. But she hadn't drawn blood at least.

"I couldn't sleep." Hakuno told him with an odd kind of finality in her voice, nestling against him once he'd settled down. She did not pull away when he raised a hand to trail it through her hair.

"Could it be that you are getting cold feet, mongrel?" Gilgamesh allowed himself a smile. "It is quite the battle we have ahead of us. There is no shame in being nervous."

Hakuno's arm tightened around him, her short nails briefly digging into his skin. "No." She muttered sternly, her face in his neck. "We're going to win and that's that, Archer."

He could have laughed. He almost did. Instead, he settled for drawing his fingers through the mess she called hair and smiling up at the darkened ceiling.

"Yes." He hummed. "We shall win."

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to be weak for this pairing. Or for Gilgamesh. Hakuno though, she had me from the very beginning.
> 
> Here's hoping this has done them justice, because you can't fight battles endlessly without eventually resting. Right?


End file.
